


When the Rain Comes Art Post

by Bluefire986



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Written for the 2015 wincestbigbang, this Stanford-era AU is a sequel to my 2015 spn_j2_bigbang fic, “If Dreams Could Make Wishes Come True,” in which the boys were separated when Sam was a baby, then raised separately. That story ends with Sam and Dean discovering that they're brothers, although they've been lovers since Sam was sixteen. Dean freaks out, and Sam leaves for Stanford. This story picks up after Sam gets to California, where he discovers that being apart from Dean is a kind of living death. When an emergency hospitalization results in an emotional reunion, both brothers must face the fact that they can't live without each other. When summer comes, they embark on a journey of discovery, to overcome their past, to learn how to be brothers, to recover the bond they shared before they became lovers. This is a tale of angst and pining, of unrequited and repressed desire and the ultimate redemptive power of love, of learning to be together in spite of everything because being apart was never an option. Oh, and both Winchesters are psychic. Told from Sam's (sometimes slightly unreliable) POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Rain Comes Art Post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmyPond45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPond45/gifts).



> Check out the story at:  
> [LiveJounral](http://amypond45.livejournal.com/32920.html)/[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4565214)
> 
> Check out the the art on:  
> [LiveJournal](http://bluefire986.livejournal.com/5323.html)/Tumblr

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/When%20the%20Rain%20Comes/Rain_3.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/When%20the%20Rain%20Comes/RainCh1.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/When%20the%20Rain%20Comes/RainCh2.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/When%20the%20Rain%20Comes/RainCh3.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/When%20the%20Rain%20Comes/RainCh4.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/When%20the%20Rain%20Comes/RainCh5.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/When%20the%20Rain%20Comes/Rain_Divid.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/When%20the%20Rain%20Comes/Rain_icon.jpg.html)


End file.
